The Final Decision
by Twlightlover13
Summary: What is Edward didnt leave? What if Jacob and Edward fought over bella? Who would win Bella's heart? What if Edward found out he could hear Bella's mind sometimes?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ! I MIGHT WISH I DO BUT I DON'T.**

**This is my first story so I am a little nervous. Please comment and review. Help me in any way possible if you would like. I'm sorry if you don't like my story just don't be to cruel please. I am new at this so sorry if there is any mistakes or anything. **

________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

It's my 18th birthday today and still nothing has changed. I'm still mortal even though I wish I wasn't. Alice is throwing me a party. It's not my favorite thing but you know Alice she always wins. I will be with my new family so that's an up to this situation.

I'm at Alice's getting one of her beauty makeovers that she loves giving me.

"Edward! GET OUT! She is not done yet!" Alice screams just before the door starts to creak open.

"Ugh! Alice when is she going to be done?"

"In just a second Edward. Now go away" Alice replies

"You know she doesn't even need this Bella is beautiful as it is."

"Aww. Edward I love you." He was always saying cute things.

I jumped off of Alice's bathroom counter to go and give him a hug when I turned and saw how beautiful I actually was.

"AHHHH!" I screamed

"Ouch!" They both said

"Sorry I forgot"

"Its ok my love" Edward said as I was walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed me by the waist stopping me and then pulled me closer staring into my eyes dazzling me.

Ah. I should just kiss him. He can't keep doing this to me this dazzling stuff. But then again it's so so so umm charming. I was getting lost just looking into his eyes. Then he pulled me closer and started kissing me our lips were moving together when Emmett walked in running the moment by clearing his throat.

"Aw get a room" He said

"We're in one if you haven't noticed" Edward spit at him.

"I love you" Edward said

"I love you more" I whispered back

We were all down stairs and I was opening the presents they all got me. So far I have gotten a CD Edward had maid for me with some of my favorite songs on them and ones he has written for me. He told me he has another one for me later. Just can't wait to see that one. Emmett and Rosalie had gotten me a big teddy bear. Alice and jasper had gotten me new clothes. I suppose this was Alice's idea.

"This is way to much you guys" I finally managed to say

"But you're worth every penny. Don't you see Bella we all love you" Edward always was saying this.

"Its no biggy little sis" Emmett was saying while giving me a big bear hug.

"Cant. Breath" I said between breaths.

"Sorry"

I was opening the envelope that esme and Carlisle had gotten me when Alice had screamed "NO!"

Jasper lundeged at me knocking me off my feet straight to the ground. Edwared immently went after jasper and everyone was pulling Jasper off of me when I noticed I had a paper cut.

"Oh My God. Im SO sorry" I said scared as can be.

"Bella we are so sorry" Alice and esma said together

" I-I-I Think I-I Should-d go n-o-o-w"

"Bella" Edward spoke

"I think I should take you home"

**Wow. So um what do you think of it so far ? This took me a while to think of how to make this story come out and what all should happen. I would love to hear of what you think. Thanks so much to everyone who has read this and tell me what you think of it and guess what you think is gunna happen.**

**Xoxo**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**I wrote the next chapter so I think I should out it up because I don't know if I can update for a while but I will try. Thanks to everyone who has read my story. I still don't know how you guys are feeling about it so if you could would you please review.**

EPOV

The whole drive to Bella's house was silent. I figured she was still in shock from jasper attacking her. I felt so bad because I didn't hear it coming. He didn't think about it and I didn't hear Emmett coming either. Hum... that's weird. ALL I kept hear the whole way to her house was "WOW! How could I be so stupid? "I didn't know where it was coming from. Bella wasn't talking and I can't read her mind. It sure wasn't me. Hum... oh well mayb it's just an outsider. The only that that really matters to me is that vela is ok.

"Bella? Bella. Bella My Love" I said.

"Yeah" she spoke as a whisper.

"Are you ok? I mean..." I couldn't finish my sentence it was to awkward

"Um... yeah im fine. Hey I am a... danger magnert right?" She said hesitantly

"Are you sure?" I asked over and over but I kept getting the same answer "Yes" so I kept asking.

"EDWARD IM OK!" She finally screamed.

We arrived at her house soon after. I ran to her side of the car and opened the door for her. We were standing in the middle of her yard when the sprinklers came on.

"SHIT" I said

I picked up Bella and ran to her front porch. We were both just a little wet.

I leaned into go kiss her but she just stood there with no motion... That's unusual kissed her anyways maybe I can make her feel better with a kiss. But then I heard...

"Ugh! How do I say this? I can't break his heart. But I have to so I don't cause more trouble or even break up there family. I'm danger to them."

Where is this coming from? Then I heard something else that was life changing.

"Edward we need to talk."

Wait was this coming from my Bella? It was these are the words everyone dreads hearing.

"Yes my love? "

"Um... Well Edward I think well you know. This is had. Ok you know I love you right?" Was how it all started.

"Yes Bella. What are you trying to get at?"

"I think after tonight that we should um... take a break. I just don't want you and your family in danger. Do you know what I am saying at all?"

The only words I could say was "Wait are you breaking up with me. Like we are over?"

"Yes im sorry but it's for the best Edward"

She gave me one last kiss on the cheek and I soaked it up and then she was gone. She went inside and I just stood there frozen.

I was driving home when I realized that it was Bella that I was hearing but how? I never before could hear her thoughts. I must not tell anyone about this.

**Hum... so what do you think? Kind of left it hanging. The next chapter will be up either today or when ever I have a chance. Now Edward knows he can hear Bella sometimes wonder what he will do. Please review. I don't know what you guys think about it so I would really like to know.**

**Xoxo**

**Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm here ****J I haven't gotten any reviews yet : I don't know how you guys are feeling if I don't get some. Well here is ch3.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

BPOP

I was laying on my bed still in complete shock of what had just happen hours before. I cant believe Jasper came at me like that. That's why I had to break it off with Edward. Just because your not with someone doesn't mean you don't love them. I don't feel safe around them again yet. I mean with what I just witnessed tonight. I mean they could just be off guard for a second and your whole world can stop spinning right before your eyes.

******************************

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I woke up expecting him to be there but he wasn't. Maybe this is going to be harder then I thought. Now that I am thinking about it, it is. He is in ALL my classes and sits right next to me and everything. Damn this is going to be VERY hard. I decided to go down to La Push to see Jacob to help get Edward off my mind.

I arrived about 30 minutes later and before I could even get out of the car Jake was right there. I mean this shouldn't be a surprise because he is very fast now considering he is werewolf.

"Hey Bella. Happy late birthday. What brings you to La Push today ?" Jacob asked

"Oh hey Jake. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something today since I haven't seen you in a while, and thanks Jake."

"Oh. Um.. Well me and the guys were supposed hang out today but I guess I can cancel if you want me to."

"Yeah Sure" Was all I managed to say. Since now I am going to feel bad for him canceling with the guys.

"Ok. It will only be a minute or two. Ill call the guys and ill be right back."

"You sure Jake I mean I can always come back another day."

"Yeah Bells I'm sure. I don't really get to hang with you any more because your always with the blood suckers."

"Ok Jake thanks. And don't call them that please Jake."

"Fine Bella."

Jake ran inside and then he was back with a matter of seconds. We walked down to the beach and Jake was telling me all that has happened since the last time we saw each other.

"I met this girl. She is really great you got to meet her Bella."

"Oh you found a girl." I said sounding a little disappointed

"Yeah Bella. Um.. Are you ok you seem a little out of it. Your not really acting like my Bella."

"Um.." Was the only thing that seemed to come out of my mouth.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right ?"

"Yeah I know Jake its just .. I-I um.. I broke it off with Edward." I stuttered saying this because he was the first person that knows besides me and Edward and probley Alice and they probley told EVERYONE. Great now they are all going to hate me :

_______________________________________________________________________

**So What do you think ? How do you think Jake is going to respond to this. I would love to hear your feed back. **

**Xoxo**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I wanted to post this early because I had so many hits but still no reviews : Please let me know how your feeling about this story. **

**_________________________________________________________**

JPOV

"Wow Bella are you ok ? Did he hurt you ? Why did you guys break up ?"

"Jake. You don't have to load me with so many questions at once. Yes I will answer them but geese."

"Oh. Sorry Bells."

"Its ok Jake"

Yes this means I still have a chance with her. I mean I have liked her forever now, but how will I be able to make this work ? I got it ! I will build up are friendship and then tell her how I feel. Hopefully she feels the same way.

"Jake" She said worriedly

"Yeah Bells?" I answered

"Um.. I know this might sound weird but have you ever thought of what could of happened if I didn't date Edward ?"

Wow was she implying what I think she is ?

"Um.. Yeah Bella why ? Do you ?"

"Oh. Just wondering. Well what did you see ?" She asked nervously

"I saw us. I mean what we could have been now and what are relationship would be and where it could of taken us and what we could be or become."

She was silent. It looked like she was taking in what all had just been said. Then I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I wiped it away and pulled her into a hug.

"Bella what's wrong ? Are you ok ? Bella Why are you crying?" I asked

"Its jut I don't know. I like you but then again I like him to and its just so hard to chose. I felt save with him until…"

"Until what Bella? Did her hurt you ? Did he attack you ? Bella what happened ?"

"Well he didn't actually attack me Jake. Um.. Actually well it's a long story."

"I have time Bella. Just tell me what happened please."

"Um.. Ok well yesterday I was opening my presidents and me being myself I got a paper cut.. And Jasper which is the newest member. Well he kind of smelt the blood and well you know how that's hard to resist for them.. So he kind of sort of attacked me and Edward and everyone had to pull him off of me. Then Edward took me home I broke it off with him because I didn't really feel safe with them anymore right now, Then I fell asleep and came here and here I am now" she said

"Oh My God Bella.. Are you ok ? I'm going to kill Jasper !"

"No Jake you cant" She pleaded

"After what he did to you and you are going to just sit here and protect him? Bella he needs to pay for this !"

"Jake I am ok aren't I ?" She said

"Yes but still Bella. What if next time it goes to far ? Huh ? Then what ? What if I end up losing you Bella ? I wouldn't be able to take that Bella ! I don't EVER want to lose you EVER Bella. I-I I LOVE YOU BELLA!"

___________________________________________________________

**So Jake finally tells Bella he loves her ****J Juicy. How will Bella react ? What is Edward doing ? How is he coping ? How do you like it so far. Please review. **

**Xoxo**

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do NOT own Twilight. I wish i do but i dont.**

**ok well i have the next chapeterdone so here it is :)**

**________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

I was shocked by what i ws hearing.

"Jake but what about the girl you were telling me about?"

"Well Bella I love you but like her."

Wow. Love is so confusing ! They are both two amazing guys here that i like and they both like me back, but i can only be with one. And they both basically hate each other. What am i going to do ?

"Jake I-I love you to."

He came and game me a big hug. Which i happened to like. Hes warm body pressed against mine. Then we looked up at the sky and it had started pouring. So here we are on the beach and it is pouring. He looked me in the eyes and then he leaned down and kissed me. I was feeling the same thing i was when i was with Edward. I mean like the fireworks the sparks what ever you wanna call it but Jakes lips were warm and solf and they seemed to fit mine just right just like Edwards but his were colder and a little harder and when i kissed him i had a little shock run through my body. We were still kissing whenwe hared thunder. I pulled away and he swept me off my feet like i was his bride and took me back to his house to get out of the rain and to warm me up which isnt that hard considering he is always warm. We were cuddling on his couch when i had a bad feeling but i disregarded it. I looked up and noticed that Jake had fallen asleep. I decided to take a nap since i was a little tired and ended up falling asleep to.

I woke up to Jake kissing my head and my cheek a few hours later. It was about 6pm now so i decided to go and gather all my stuff up.

"Bella" Jacob started to say.

"Yeah Jake."

"Did you sleep good" he asked

"I slept very good. Thanks for asking. Did you sleep good?"

"Yes i did because i was with you" He repiled

"Aw now arnt you sweet."

"Yeah I have my moments." He said with a smile on his face

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah" I responed

"Can you stay a little longer please?. I really wanna do something."

Oh great what did he wanna do?

"Um.. yeah sure" I said. I might just regret this but I wonder what he wants to try.

"What would you want me to cook for you for dinner?" He asked

"What?" I said confused

"Dinner you know likw when you eat. Me cook for you." He laughed and smiled at me.

"Um.. Jake you dont have to do this for me."

"Yeah i know but i want to Bella" He responed

"Spaghetti please. Its my favorite meal."

"Okey spaghetti comming right up." He said with a smile

I love the way he smiles and laughs and how you can just be yourself around him. We ate spaghetti and then he said "Lets go for a walk."

"ok" I replyed.

He walked me all the way down to the beach. He sat down on the beach and i sat down between his sun was just beginning so set. It was so pretty, It had Pink, Blue, Orange, Yellow and a few other colors in it.

"Jake it's Beautiful."

"Not ad Beautiful as you" He said right before bending his head down to kiss me. We were so caught up in the moment that i almost forgot about the sunsetting. I stopped kissing him and began to watch it again. The sun finally set when i said, "Jake today has been an amazing day but its getting late and i have to go home and see Charlie and to let him know im ok and everything."

"Its ok Bella I understand. Just promise me that you will come back soon, and that maybe we can do this agin sometime."

"Okey Jake i promise i will and we can. I will call you when i get home"

"Ok. Bella be safe."

"Ok i will"

He kissed me and then i hopped into my old truck and drove home

*****************************************************************************************************************************

I got home and decided to take a shower.I jumped in real fast and washed off. I was getting ready for bed when i decieded to call Jake.

"Hello?" He said

"Hey Jake"

"Oh hey Bella its you" You could pratically hear the smile on his face when he found out it was me

"Im home and im safe. I told you i would call you when i got home."

"Yeah but I didnt actully think that you would."

"Oh. well want me to let you go then?" I asked

".No. I wanna talk to you"

"Oh really why?"

" Well you Beautiful, smart, funny, I love your voice and beacuse well your just perfect" He responed

"Aw.. Jake.. Your so sweet, and your not so bad yourself." I said with butterflys in my stomach

"No problem. Its just the truth."

We were talking for hours when i finally said "Jake I love talking to you and all but its getting late and im really tired and i need my beauty sleep, and plus its 4 in the morning. I'll call you later or something. Ok?"

"Ok. Well good night. Sweet dreams. Sleep good. Ok. I love you" He said

"Ok. I will. Same to you and i love you to." and then i feel asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so there is chapter 5 :) It took me a little while to write. i didnt know what to put. I know some might get mad beacuse B&J Instead of B&E but i still dont know who to put her with. its effy. So tell me who you think she should end up with ? REVIEW and let me know your anwser and what you are thinking. Longest chapter yet more then 900 words :)**

**Xoxo**

**Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so here is chapter 6. I had to put it up tongight beacuse it should really be with chapter 5 but i didnt feel like doing that. I know its short and im sorry but i need your help with chapter 7 so thats why it is going up so soon. so if you dont REVIEW you might not like the out come of the story :**

**___________________________________________________________________**

EPOV

Bella sleeps so peacefully. Even though she broke it off with me i still watch her sleep and procet her. Im there even though she doesnt know it. The only time i wasnt there was when she was down in La Push with Jacob. Ugh how can she hang out with the wolves? Its like she is sleeping with the emeny. I mean they smell like a wet dog. I wish she could only smell them so she wouldnt wanna hang with him any more. And on top of that the hours long phone call tonight? I thought i was gunna die listing to it, but i cant do anything about it i guess. Unless.. no I couldnt do that it would crush my Bellas heart. I wish i could talk to her but she is scared according to her thought.

"Jake NO ! Please stop. Edward WATCH OUT" She pleaded in her sleep

I tried to constrate on her thoughts so i could get into her mind. I did it ! I got into them but i dreaded what i saw:

"Jake ! No ! Please stop" Bella pleaed with him. Jake was in his wolf form and about to attack leaped forward when Bella my Bella screamed "EDWARD WATCH OUT !"

Why was Jake attcking me ? What have I done ? I was scared to know the truth.

Bella woke up in a cold sweat and was panting like she was out of breath from just running a mile. I wish i could be there and just hold her and make everything ok. Then i heard "Ugh! I wish he was here to hold me." But was she talking about me or the dog ?

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Told you it was short. Sorry but i need your help. Who should it be she was talking about. Im not updating to i get at least 15 reviews with who it should be and what you think about my story. I dont know if you like it or not and definatly dont know who to make it be she wants. So i would like you guys to really help me with it. Tanks so much for reading.**

**Xoxo**

**Katie**


End file.
